Love to Ride
by thequeenwillruletheboard
Summary: Sango slipped her phone back into her pocket after sending him her usual message: My place tonight? She sighed, reprimanding herself for her lack of self-discipline. Was it self-destructive for her to maintain this "relationship?" Not that she could call it one in the first place––Miroku wasn't the man you entered into a relationship with––not a committed one, anyway.


**AN:** This is my submission for Day 2 of Inuvember, MirSan Day! I was inspired by the prompt "For some reason, I'm attracted to you." from "More Drabble Prompts" by drabbledrabbledrabbledrabble dot tumblr dot com

Dedicated to Griddlebone and Jade, who are my two biggest inspirations for MirSan. I'm so glad to be able to contribute for once!

 **Warning:** Sexual themes.

I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

Sango slipped her phone back into her pocket after sending him her usual message: _My place tonight?_ She sighed, reprimanding herself for her lack of self-discipline. Was it self-destructive for her to maintain this "relationship?" Not that she could call it one in the first place––Miroku wasn't the man you entered into a relationship with––not a committed one, anyway. But she'd been stressed lately what with the influx of work from her graduate studies and the need to work more hours at her minimum-wage job, and admittedly, Miroku's experience lent him the knowledge to relieve her stress extremely effectively. As an added bonus, he always brought dinner over even without her asking.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it from her pocket, quickly reading the incoming message. _Of course! Whatever you need, my dearest Sango. ;)_ She rolled her eyes, reassuring herself that he was merely speaking in his ostentatious manner.

Later, far too much later for her liking, she found herself at the mercy of his heavy mouth and burning hands. Through the haze of passionate movement, she wondered if anyone's hands would get to know her as well as his did. They slid up and down her body, into her hair and around to her ass and everywhere else, lighting a small, yet persistent fire under every inch of her skin. Miroku had proven time and time again that he paid great attention to her and what she wanted; he seemed to have memorized every excruciating detail about her and used them to their joint advantage. Magic permeated Miroku's soft touch, and every spot on her body that it reached shivered simultaneously with blessing and affliction, and goddamn was that a line she _loved_ to ride.

Once they'd exhausted each other, Miroku rested on his his back, his far arm propping up his head; he'd grown accustomed to this position along the duration of their affair, as Sango always insisted on using her only pillow for herself. His other arm laid beneath her bare form, hand resting lightly on her hip. "Sango… May I ask a question?"

"I can't stop you," she said nervously, apprehensive of his intentions.

"Well, I've known you for awhile now, and I'd have to say that a casual relationship doesn't seem to be something you'd be interested in… so what is it that we're doing here?"

She made the mistake of looking at him, and after a moment she managed to pull her eyes away from his soft, glittering violet ones – the only things visible in the darkened room. She took a breath and shrugged, "For some reason, I'm attracted to you."

He laughed, hearty and genuine, and it washed over her like melted butter, and he used the arm holding her waist to pull her in closer. "I can't say that I'm not disappointed, but I suppose I can't complain." Pressing his lips to the junction between her mandible and her cheekbone, he leaned his forehead into hers. "Just to be with you in this small capacity is a wonderful honor." He sighed and relaxed against her, as she realized in a panic that _he was comfortable lying close to her_ and moreover _she was comfortable as well._

She lifted a hand to her chest, hoping that somehow it would calm her erratic heartbeat. He'd never asked anything like that before, nothing serious that could matter. She'd always assumed that he pursued her for a physical relationship – it was Miroku, after all – but this corrected that assumption. He _cared_ about her. She meant something to him, and it wasn't just someone to have sex with and then leave. The thing she couldn't explain was that she couldn't bring herself to be bothered by it, and that's the thing that chilled her down to the bone: she felt relieved to know this about him. His affection found a rather unwelcome place in her heart, because without her permission, on some level _she really cared for him too._


End file.
